poseidon_swrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Ranks
= Overview = The Jedi Order, from its foundation, was split into various ranks to recognize different member's level of proficiency with the Force, and their acts within the order. = Jedi Youngling = The lowest rank within the Jedi Order, Jedi Younglings are babies and children who are force-sensitive. They are often taken soon after birth, and are trained within the Jedi Temple with other Younglings by a Jedi Master, usually Master Yoda, or an equally skilled Jedi Master. During this time, they were given a set of trials, including travelling to the Crystal Caves of Ilum, before attempting the Initiate Trials. If the Youngling failed the Initiate Trial, or were not selected to continue their training by a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master, the Youngling would either leave the Order, or be sent to join the Jedi Service Corps On board the Liberator, Younglings are equipped with non-lethal training sabers. As they are purely students, they must be protected at all times by the clones near them. = Jedi Padawan = After successfully completing their Initiate Trials, most Jedi Younglings were chosen to be further trained by a current Jedi Knight or Jedi Master. Upon being selected, the Jedi entered a new stage of training, where they bore the rank of 'Padawan'. During their time as a Padawan, the Jedi would learn further from their Master both skills with the Lightsaber, skills with the Force, and wisdom in general. After continuing their time as a Padawan learner, the Master would eventually deem the Padawan ready to face the next set of trials. If the Jedi Padawan completed these trials (The Trials of Knighthood), they were promoted to the next rank of Jedi Knight. While as a padawan, they cannot give any orders to the clones that they work alongside, unless it is the regiment that their master has been assigned to. In this rare case, they are referred to by these clones as "Commander". = Jedi Knight = Upon passing the Trials of Knighthood, the Padawan became a Jedi Knight. Jedi with this rank were frequently assigned to lead various clone regiments throughout the galaxy, to assist the war effort. Certain Jedi Knights would be granted the ability to take a Padawan, and either together with the Padawan, or on their own, Jedi Knights frequently took part in various conflicts. For the Jedi Knights who were placed in command of regiments were given the title of Jedi "General". As the war progressed, more Jedi Knights took Padawans, due to the shortage of available Jedi Masters = Jedi Master = A more experienced, knowledgeable and skilled Jedi Knight, Jedi Masters are Jedi Knights promoted by the High Council in recognition of their mastery of the Force, and of themselves. Jedi Masters were often called upon for difficult missions, or where success was an absolute necessity. During the Clone Wars, Masters often served as Generals for the clones, similar to Jedi Knights = High Councillor = Selected as the best of the best, High Councillors were an select group of Jedi Masters, recognised as being the masters of their respective discipline and their wisdom. With becoming a High Councillor came the additional duties of representing the Jedi Order in the Senate, promoting Jedi Knights to Jedi Masters, as well as selecting which Master to accept as a new High Councillor when the old Councillor passed on through the Force.